1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an off state displaying device advising a user that whether a line-pulling switch of a ceiling fan is in an off state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional chain or line-pulling switch on a ceiling fan uses a cyclic speed adjusting or changing over switch which has no illustration about the shift positions or the off state thereof, when one is going to turn off the ceiling fan, he should wait patiently till the inertial rotation of the ceiling fan completes so as to be sure that it is in an off state; If one can not wait or does not want to wait for the ceiling fan to completely stop, and if the pulling line of the switch of the ceiling fan has not been pulled to the off position rather than some low speed shift position wherein one can hardly distinct it from an off state, in this situation, when the user leaves, the ceiling fan can rotate continually, thus waste of electric energy will be created.